


Amour

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Smut, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: There's more than one kind of magic, more than one way to pay the toll of death. And Libertus is ready to do anything to keep Nyx alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because both me and @LovelyAche have a TON of feels for Nyx and Libertus (and there's barely any content) we started an RP based on an idea and artwork, which in turn we decided to share for anyone else out there that might be sailing this ship! :p 
> 
> Still in progress, but we've already written quite ;) 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Embers flickered around his line of vision. Nyx tried to blink against it: the sunlight roiling across the horizon; the flames burning around him; the white dots in his eyes. Nyx frowned at the hot pain inside him, in his bones. And he failed. Because it was all for naught. He fought it – of fucking course, he wasn't about to give those old, decrepit kings, the pleasure of seeing him go without a struggle – but it was too much, too overwhelming, too excruciating.

 

He knew he had fallen to his knees, slumped over, maybe. Debris stuck onto and into him, jagged pieces of buildings Insomnia's defenses had destroyed as they tried to destroy their enemies. Everything was ruins and Nyx couldn't quite bring himself to accept it: his defeat. Sure, he'd stopped Glauca, and what for?

 

"Nothing, that's what..." he rasped, blood trickling down his chin.

***~*~***

The voice, barely above a whisper was what caught Libertus' attention and refused to let go. After a night full with the noise of battle, the people around him were either screaming, looking for something, anything or frozen in shock amidst the aftermath. The moment Luna had told him she would pursue her own path, he could not sit idly and wait; he had to find Nyx.

 

Something within him ached, and he'd grown more desperate as he approached the ruins where he'd last seen his friend disappear to fight Glauca. The tires of the prince's car skidded to a stop, scattering gravel and dust which settled slowly, illuminated by the first light of the dawn. Sirens wailed somewhere in the distance, but all around him was quiet, unsettling. Willing himself to ignore the pain in his leg, he climbed a concrete slab, trying to survey the area from a higher ground. He heard Nyx before he could see him, a pained grunt amidst words too quiet to make the meaning of.

 

Still, he rushed forth, hoping his ears would've not deceived him.

 

"Nyx!" Shouting, he hurried over to the figure hunched on the ground, still obscured in shadows.

***~*~***

It was silly, almost. Of course Libertus would be the one to find him. Had he not been in such pain and Nyx would've laughed, at the awesomeness of it all, at the impossibility that his last moments would be spent beside his best friend. Instead of a laugh, he croaked out a tiny yelp at the burning ache reaching up his arms, across his throat, blazing hot. "Lib..."

***~*~***

Libertus' next words stopped at his throat when he finally got a good look at Nyx. Lines akin to lightning bolts seared his skin, from his face down to his chest and arm where magic has burned over the skin. Blood seeped through his chest, blooming darkness over his uniform. Silently kneeling next to his friend, Libertus carefully took Nyx's hand in his.

 

"Hey now... Stay with me ok?" Reaching over to pull him closer, Libertus closed his eyes, trying to keep a sob from escaping his lips. "Thought you'll keep me waiting if I don't come get you... We'll go to a med bay and you'll be alright, they'll patch you up." Yet even as he spoke, Libertus knew that was an empty comfort. With the city in shambles, and countless of casualties, the chance they'd make it to a hospital in time was nonexistent. He could only count the seconds between Nyx' heavy breaths, and think, his mind going into overdrive of emotions and possible solutions, none of which seemed to be what he needed now.

***~*~***

It was, in a way – hell, in a LOT of ways – it was nice. Even through the ache and the pain sizzling in his bones, Nyx felt Libertus' gentle touch, the way he gripped his body and pulled him close to a warmth that was not nearly as painful as the ember and the ash around them. It was nice – and painful; so, so painful – that he knew he'd have to leave his friend soon. Nyx attempted another smile. He felt his lips move, the pain stretching across his cheeks, but wasn't sure he managed to do anything but grimace and wince when a shard of agony shot up his spine.

 

"Sorry... Lib," Nyx fought with each and every word. "Kinda– uh, made a deal. I..." he paused, tried to catch his breath and failed, wheezing pathetically. "Sorry."

***~*~***

_'A deal?...'_ Libertus thought back to the moment on the plaza, how Drautos had approached Nyx's fallen form, shrugging the car crashing into him as if was nothing. Yet in the next moment Nyx had lashed out in attack strong enough to push the man away, magic of the Kings blazing through him. He'd worn the ring of the Lucii, and Libertus realized the split second for which Nyx had appeared to _blur_ as if in warp mode might have allowed for more than the eye could see.

 

But now the ring was gone along with the princess, in search for the next king. Something even Nyx with all his wit and reckless bravery was not. And if there was anything the time among the Kingsglaive's ranks had taught Libertus, it was that power always came with a price. The magic which had kept Nyx going through the night was no more, and he had to surrender his life in tow.

 

Rage filled Libertus' heart and mind, the kind which had made him do a lot of stupid things lately. He was still grieving for Crowe, but he'd promised to honor her memory better than to side with the wrong people again. But this? To lose Nyx too, it was more than he could take, he couldn't even think of a life without them both. Crowe had been his little sister, and Nyx was his best friend... More than that really. He'd never admit it before, but Libertus knew himself well enough to give a name to his feelings. To the years of sweet ache and longing which rested within him when he was with Nyx...

 

A glimmer of memory rose unbidden, a Galahdian tale he'd forgotten about. Something which the old people would sometimes tell kids, back before the Empire took over their homeland. He hadn't heard of it since they came to Insomnia – perhaps it was another piece of themselves that the refugees lost along the way but... They all carried the delicate tattoos of their family lines with pride; the ink etched into skin in shapes passed down through as many generations as Galahd had existed for.

 

His own grandmother had sang him strange lullabies, ones he could not make much sense of even now; along with the hushed tales of magic unlike any other, of a gift all children of their land had.

 

One different from the power of Lucis, or the terror of Niflheim, a sort of blessing which had come from the earth and not from the Astrals above. He had not thought much of it, just another fairytale, though... Ever since the people of Galahd proved able to wield the King's magic, Libertus wasn't sure what he believed in anymore. It wasn't the smoke and mirrors of warping, or the elemental fire and lighting, that much he knew for sure. It was a magic of desperation, of times of old when the world had been darker and Death had knocked on many doors. No wonder he recalled it now, in the moment where life was falling apart around him.

 

Tracing the tiny line under Nyx's eye with a fingertip, Libertus brought their foreheads together, the words of the lullaby coming forth with a surprising ease, smooth and rich in the Galahd dialect. Libertus didn't pray, as it seemed to him the Astrals had long since turned away from his people's pleas; though he wished, he wished with his whole heart and self that Nyx would survive. He poured the pain and the desire and the _love_ into his words, and reached forth, blinding light shining under his eyelids.

 

***~*~***

 

It wasn't exactly like Nyx had imagined dying would be like; no blinding darkness or cessation of being; no slipping away into nothingness and non-existence. The pain didn't exactly ebb away, either. Instead, it increased steadily until all he could feel; all he could hear was the steady drumming of his own heartbeat and the sensation of fire licking at his skin, and nerves and fucking hell, it hurt. It was more painful than Nyx thought he could withstand. For a moment, he wished it all to end – Libertus was there and that was still a better death than he could've ever hoped for. That's when it started. Or ended. Nyx wasn't sure. He didn't see anything. At first, he didn't quite feel anything but the embers, either. And then, it flooded him like – nothing like the Lucian kings' magic. Nothing like he'd ever experienced. His mind went blank and his eyes must've been forced closed because suddenly, there was nothing but darkness and Libertus touch.

***~*~***

Libertus felt _complete_ for the first time in his life. Like he could climb the highest mountain, bring down the most fearsome foe; felt like he was home in the only place he could call that anymore - Nyx's heart. For a moment which lasted as if eternity, he was certain of one - they were connected. He finally _understood_ what the Galahdian magic was, where it sought its power from. It was in his soul, both of their souls. His very life essence, now flowing through Nyx's body, filling his veins with molten light. The epiphany also came with pain, the ache of a body worn well beyond its capabilities.

 

But it was pain Libertus was more than willing to accept within himself; to share his life with Nyx meant more than simply give him strength. It meant taking what his body could not, dividing the torment of flesh between them both. For the second time that night, Libertus embraced pain, brought it into himself and let it cut with clarity through his mind. _This_ is what devotion took, and he was ready to live up to its demand, anything and everything, as long as it kept the heart of his friend beating. The sunlight fell over his face, burning with renewed intensity now that there was no wall to prism its rays.

 

 _"You see this? You cannot take him from me!"_ He shouted into the crisp air, lungs heaving with each breath. Even if the very Lucii or Astrals came before him, he was to be damned before letting them take Nyx.

 

***~*~***

 

Take Nyx from him? He considered the thought for about a split second before giving up trying to make any sense out of it. Slowly, excruciatingly so, the ache that'd consumed his body drew back, ebbing away into something else. It wasn't the otherworldly fire that'd burned through skin and sinew alike, but the very real ache of having been shot at, stabbed more times than he could count and driven to the edge of exhaustion. It wasn't the pain of knowing he'd die within moments but the pain of knowing that despite his broken ribs and the blood loss, he was going to survive this; Nyx was going to live. And then, well, Libertus words made no bloody sense whatsoever. He'd done this? Nyx opened his mouth to ask and found that he gasped instead. His fingers curled over the fabric of Libertus' hoodie and he clung to his friend's body for dear life as knowledge that it wasn't over crashed all around him.

 

He buried his face against Libertus' chest and heaved, until there was nothing but Libertus' warmth and the sun above them and a sort of shame, too, stretching inside him. Because he should've died, and he hadn't. That he didn't know WHY took second place to the fact that he didn't know what to do with himself now.

 

***~*~***

 

"I'm here... it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." Libertus cradled his fingers through Nyx's hair as he held him, gentle and careful as he was unwilling to cause any more pain to the big bruise which currently passed for Nyx's body. If he was to be honest with himself, Libertus knew he could stay with Nyx in his arms until the night fell all over again. But the rational part of his mind was already thinking what to do next; magical intervention or not, Nyx's wounds still needed to be tend to.

 

When he felt the shaky breaths of the man in his arms even out some, Libertus gathered him to the best of his abilities, and limped over to the parked car. His own leg was giving him hell for the heavy treatment, but it didn't matter. Looking up for a moment, Libertus saw the shadows of Empire ships darkening the horizon. They still had some time to get out, if he floored the car. Quite the conspicuous car nonetheless, but it had to do.

 

Reclining the front seat as far back as it could go, he lowered Nyx onto it, preferring to have him there so that he can keep an eye on him even while driving. Giving him giving him a critical once-over, Libertus sighed. The burns there was nothing he could do for, not right away at least. The gunshot wounds on his chest however... He made a quick work of wrapping the couple of scarves from Nyx's uniform around his torso tightly, wincing at the pained grunt that earned him.

 

"That's it for now, I promise. Time to find us a safer place than here." He spoke softly, uncertain if Nyx was even still conscious, before taking his place behind the wheel. There were more than few open spots throughout the wall now, with masses of people and vehicles escaping through and into the wilderness. _"Time to hit the road, Nyx."_

 

__


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~***

 

Nyx knew, felt himself being moved. Honestly, he'd wanted nothing more to protest: that if Libertus was going ahead with whatever he was going ahead with, then at least Nyx could walk – had to walk! But of course, as he opened his mouth to grunt, a sharp jolt of pain rushed up his chest, and a sort of dizzy queasiness spread through him. His head slumped forward, against what he thought might be Libertus shoulder, and he settled there as the ache and the tiredness and everything else claimed him.

 

The next time he opened his eyes, Nyx knew – instinctively, without having to consider whether or not he was right – that he wasn't in Insomnia. Not any longer. He tried to lift his head and caught a blurry glance of green and blue and yellow sunlight, where it peppered across the tree tops. Unwilling to move too much, he forced his body to obey so that he could turn towards the driver seat, and when that didn't really happen and his muscles refused to work, he hissed.

 

“Get me upright, will you?” Of course it was Libertus driving, but then, Nyx didn't need to see the man to know this. He felt it; the same way he felt his heartbeat and the blood thrumming in his veins.

 

***~*~***

 

Libertus had lost count on how many times he felt both angry and grateful that their missions as Glaives had taken them out of Insomnia quite often. That had left him with a certain knowledge of the lands in Lucis, along with which were the best roads to take if he wished to remain out of sight. However, more than once he saw an enemy vessel land not too far behind them, and he'd already avoided two road blockages. If they kept at it, he wouldn't have much left to run to.

 

Nyx's voice brought his attention back to the present, and he took his eyes off the road for a second, grateful to see his friend awake again. Naturally, Nyx sounded groggy as hell and definitely not particularly happy given the state of his body. Though, that was kind of typical for Nyx first thing in the morning...

 

"Damn niffs sure are fast though." Libertus said as he complied with Nyx's request and lifted up his seat a bit. Not really what he'd wanted to say in that kind of situation, but he found he couldn't really speak his mind. The ' _stars above I want to hold you and not let go'_ and ' _please, please don't leave me'_. Or Nyx would definitely think he'd finally lost it, or had hit his head too hard somewhere.

 

***~*~***

 

“Are we being followed?” was the second thing that left Nyx's mouth, and perhaps, the wrong thing to say, too. But considering the ache and the nausea and the heat inside him, he wasn't about to allow himself – or Libertus, mostly Libertus actually – to go through hell again, because honestly, Nyx would rather have died to prevent it all. Not that he'd tell Lib this, not… not when he didn't understand what the fuck had happened and how exactly he hadn't been claimed by those old Lucian fuckers once morning had rolled over. Clearly something had happened, and Nyx didn't know what; more importantly, he wasn't sure he really should be asking that sort of questions. He should be happy to be alive, not the opposite. Right?

 

Once his vision settled and things stopped swaying as if a leaf in the wind, he attempted another glance in Lib's direction. His stomach lurched, guts coiling with every little rocking motion the car did.

 

“Libert– Lib– Libby, I– you need to stop this thing.” And Nyx curled forward, heaving again.

 

***~*~***

 

Libertus didn't waste any time before getting the car to stop with a quick sideways drift, which made sure Nyx didn't end up face-first into the glove compartment. His own failed attempts at warping had given him quite the reflex reaction when it came to nausea. Dust still rolled outside while Nyx had already pried the door open, half-leaned over it, emptying the contents of his stomach.

 

"Don't think there's anyone after us, but I'd say that wouldn't be our biggest problem right now." He sighed, leaning over the gear console to keep Nyx's body from slumping outside completely. Almost in an afterthought, he also pulled back his hair. "This reminds me how hammered we got the first night they accepted us in the 'glaive. Remember, Crowe drank you under the table but you kept at it... Wasn't the best idea the morning after, huh.'

 

***~*~***

 

It was weird, because the pressure in his throat was there, nudging at his gag reflex until Nyx had tears streaming down his cheeks, but even then, all he managed was to spit some clear liquid on the ground and try not to dribble it all down himself. There was nothing in his stomach left throwing up, he guessed. Not that it made the nausea any better, quite the opposite actually. He gripped the car door and heaved as he recalled the memories of his first night as a glaive. It hadn't been pretty, but it was still the most fun he'd had in… forever, probably.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, bit weakly still bent over nearly in half as his stomach made its best effort to expel itself from his body. “I also remember that you almost passed out in my bed.” Nyx shot Libertus a shaky grin. “Asshole.”

 

***~*~***

 

Of course of all things that had transpired that night, Nyx just _had_ to bring up the thing with the bed. As if Libertus could ever forget it, duh. Though he remained glad that Nyx's drunken mind had interpreted it as an accident, and not for what it really had been - a very poor, inebriated attempt at seduction, which ended up anything but.

 

"Hey, the way I see it I was better off than a certain somebody sleepin' on the porcelain throne." He jabbed back before taking a quick look outside. They'd stopped in the valley between two rocky hills, and he could make out the darker shapes of a water tower, and what was perhaps a building of sorts. "Hey, think we should take a look at that? We don't have much of any leeway from now on, with the niffs making blockages everywhere... And I still gotta check what's in the trunk of this rig. If we're lucky, there should be at least a first aid kit somewhere. It is the Prince's ride after all."

 

***~*~***

 

The memories of that first night were indeed, fuzzy and disjointed in Nyx mind, but he did remember some things clearly, like how he'd woken up with his back pressed snug against Libertus and the way he'd almost fallen off the bed in surprise when he'd realized it. Not that in the following years they hadn't, more often than not, wound up huddling together for warmth during missions, or sharing body heat, together with Crowe and the others, as a way of surviving the night outside Insomnia. Nyx tried not to think about that, really.

 

“It was my bed and you stole half of it, that's what.” Nyx leaned his head on the door, and then attempted half a step forward, balancing his foot on the floor before pulling back again. “Unless you can drive us right to the door, I...” he paused, acid in his throat, “I don't think I can walk the distance.”

 

***~*~***

 

Just as he was about to say _'where do you think you're going'_ , Libertus saw Nyx slowly, but surely collapse back onto the car seat, his body moving like a marionette with cut strings.

 

"Stay put for a moment, okay? Walking's only gonna make your wounds worse." Libertus berated, albeit his tone lacked a bite, given how _defeated_ Nyx looked.

 

Figures, as he was never one to give in to his weakness easily, and definitely not in front of others. There were not even a handful of times Libertus had ever seen Nyx not at his best. Even when the situation on missions would go fucked beyond words, he was always there to save the day. Stepping outside, Libertus walked over to the other side of the car.

 

"We can't drive there as the road is basically rocks eroded from the hill. But if you lean over my back, we can make it." Lean over in this case meant Nyx resting his whole body on Libertus' back, but he wasn't about to hurt the man's pride even further by admitting it. "Will be easier on my leg as well."

 

***~*~***

 

“That's gonna hurt you too,” Nyx pointed out, even as he nodded. It wasn't like they hadn't done this sort of thing before: helping out one another even if it meant accepting the consequences. Nyx would've never have left Libertus behind when the Niffs had released that abomination of a weapon on the outskirts of Insomnia, and that'd cost him his pride and a hot day of serving on the gates – but not Libertus' life. “And I may end up puking on you, just so you know.” Not that there was any way around it. Not if Nyx didn't literally want to crawl the entire way towards the house – and fuck knows how far away it really was – which he might have done if he didn't know Libertus would kick his ass for it.

 

***~*~***

 

"At this point, what's some more pain honestly." Libertus mumbled under his breath before straightening up, arms firmly holding onto Nyx's calves as the man rested heavily on his back. "Also, dude, aim to the side if you really must. Just because I already look like Leviathan chewed and spat me out, doesn't mean you gotta add to it too."

 

Stepping forth with a grunt, Libertus planted his eyes firmly on the ground bellow - he knew from experience there's no point to look ahead as it would only make things appear to take longer. Instead, he concentrated on putting one leg in front of the other, and keeping his balance upon the uneven path. To say it was a path was a stretch, but if it meant the shackle up ahead was abandoned, he was honestly feeling relieved. No doubt people wouldn't take kindly to two bloodied up strangers ending up on their doorstep right after the whole ruckus coming from the Crown City.

 

Going through the motions also left his mind wander, and he really wished it wouldn't focus so much on Nyx's rough cheek pressed against the side of his neck, or the hot breaths ghosting over his skin. Then another part of him realized how messed up it was to think of that now, of all times. His friend was heavily injured, had almost died and they'd just lost their refuge, their other home for the second time. The marginal bunch of things which could go wrong had gone wrong, yet he didn't dare challenge fate and think stuff won't get worse. So he had to work in the present here, and the present was simple: get to shelter, scout the car for supplies, tend to Nyx. Maybe find a weapon in case someone did end up following them, however unlikely was for there to be anything packing much of a punch around.

 

***~*~***

 

It wasn't comfortable, to say the least. Nyx's arms flopped over Libertus' shoulders, hands resting half curled against his chest. The tips of his fingers had long gone numb and tingly, and Nyx didn't really want to think if it was due to his wounds or something worse. Not when he was vaguely aware that he was bleeding down Libertus back and that even the promise of shelter didn't make his surviving dawn any more pleasant than it'd been already. Maybe he'd survived only to suffer and perish from his wounds; maybe– no, that was a train of thought he didn't and couldn't follow. Nyx blinked his eye semi-open, taking in the valley around them.

 

“Lib? Almost there?” Without thinking, he squeezed his hand against Libertus collarbone, nudging his nose against the crook of his friend's neck.

 

***~*~***

 

Libertus thanked his lucky stars that the building was indeed almost in front of them, because _what_ Nyx had done just now almost had his legs give in under them both. Speak of inappropriate timing, huh.

 

"Here we are." He grunted out, carefully setting Nyx down on the ground. Daemons liked to lurk in the dark, including anything abandoned which offered shade from the sunlight. "Gotta scout it out first. Won't take long, you just try to stay awake, ok?"

 

The wooden structure was more than a shed like he'd thought at first; it was a single story house, wood bleached with time. However, despite that the windows were nailed shut, it didn't look derelict. His guess was further confirmed by the Hunters HQ insignia sprayed on the front door. Whistling, Libertus turned towards Nyx.

 

"Seems like we might have hit the jackpot. Hunters do not mess around when it comes to shelter. I've heard they got spots like that, stocked up with basic necessities and save enough to spend the night in, if sunset catches anyone out in the open.'

 

***~*~***

 

Nyx didn't really know how long passed between arriving at the house (really a makeshift excuse for one, with peeling paint and dust coated surfaces) and when Libertus returned to him. He'd never been the type to complain – not really – but damn, it hurt, and it wasn't entirely a physical pain. The distance between them, however small, tugged at something inside him that barely made sense, and for which Nyx had absolutely no words. So yes, the half grimace, half smile he gave Lib when he saw him was entirely real, as was the warmth spreading in his chest at the sight of his friend (and really, what the fuck did THAT meant?).

 

"Yeah, only we ain't going to be spending only the night here... not with how I am."

 

***~*~***

 

The house was void of enemies for Libertus' relief, as he wasn't certain how well he'd fare of with just the rusted wood axe he picked from the porch. Despite his abilities to wield melee weapons, the night and all which has transpired was taking its toll on him. However, seeing Nyx try and give him one of his lopsided smiles made pushing forth the ever more worth it. It soothed the tug in his chest which had only grown since he'd left his friend alone for a while.

 

The bed covers seemed clean at least, even if the fabric was frayed and musty with disuse. Nyx was about to bleed all over them anyways, but still. Pulling the top to the side, he eased Nyx over the narrow bunk and surveyed the scarcely furnished room. It consisted of rough wooden table and pair of cabinets next to a sink. To his surprise, after the initial murky stream, the water ran clean.

 

"Makes sense, with the water tower outside. Still, we gotta boil it before anything." The cabinets revealed few cans of food, gallon of gas, a medkit and few other miscellaneous items. "We can make it a while actually, and in a few days I can see what else is in driving distance." Lighting up a lamp proved the existence of a generator, but that was something Libertus was going to further explore later. First things first. The medkit was actually quite well stocked, and he grinned at the sight of an opaque bottle nestled in the corner.

 

"Nyx, I'll make you a bit happier - there's a potion here." Putting an arm around Nyx's shoulders, Libertus held the bottle to his parched lips. He knew that wasn't going to be enough to fix the extent of his friend's injuries, but it was at least going to numb the pain some.

 

***~*~***

 

"A potion," Nyx replied, lips stretching with a thin grin that tugged at his face and ached in his jaw "feels like I won the lottery here. Really lucky, Lib." And despite the veneer of sarcasm, he knew that the potion and whatever else Libertus had found would help him relax, soothe his wounds some and maybe help them figure out whatever the fuck they were going to do next. "Is there a mirror somewhere?" Nyx attempted to sit up, to at least have a good look at himself and tell whether or not he was likely to survive the next couple days. But his hands scrambled against the fabric of the bed sheets and there was blood – more than he was comfortable knowing he'd LOST. It made his hands slippery and trickled sluggish down his body.

  
"Lib," he said, holding one arm half up, in Libertus' direction. "How bad is it?" And don't you fucking lie to me, although he didn't need to say that, not to his best friend.

 

***~*~***

 

"No mirrors in sight, but believe me, you still got your pretty face." Libertus said while connecting a needle and a long tube to his own arm after quickly disinfecting a patch of skin. "But the rest? It will take some work... For now, I'd say be glad we're the same blood group."

 

While his blood flowed into the plastic medical container, Libertus began to slowly peel off and unbutton the various layers of Nyx's uniform. Part of it was in tatters which stuck to the wounds on his arm, so he paid extra attention to dislodge them carefully. "Fucking–" Libertus cursed under his breath as the expanse of Nyx's chest was revealed, showcasing the extent of his injuries. Gashes and burns crossed, and among them several darker, deeper wounds open like grotesque flowers. The peculiar shape was a clear indicator of what Nyx had been shot with - _hollow-point bullets_.

 

***~*~***

 

Sure, it hurt. There was point denying himself that it was going to be one of the worst days of his life, but then again, last night had probably topped the list, that with having discovered his captain was his worst enemy and having nearly died. Yeah, no, the whole week had sucked so far, and Nyx didn't envision it getting any better any time soon. Especially not when Libertus was swearing like that, and honestly, he couldn't see himself, but Nyx felt his whole face blanch, the blood draining from his cheeks.

 

"Hey now," he managed to say, a bit weakly, a bit too worried – maybe he really didn't want to die after all? "That bad? I know I have this amazing body but..." he trailed off, blinking his eyes shut as a wave of pain crashed up his body, settling deep inside of him.

 

***~*~***

 

For a second, Libertus felt as if was about to lose equilibrium, the edges of the room blurring as a jolt of pain crossed through his head. It wasn't because he was already on the second blood bag either; he'd given as much before and barely felt it. The sensation held a sort of duality, one he was beginning to categorize as due to his bond to Nyx. Hooking up the first blood-bank to Nyx, he lifted him up enough to push his clothes all the way off. Frowning at Nyx's question, he contemplated his answer for a moment.

 

"We have supplies and I think I can patch you up well enough. Not gonna be pleasant, but... You'll make it Nyx. You gotta, hear me?" Perhaps it was the exhaustion, or the events finally truly catching up with him, but Libertus couldn't hold himself back this time. He brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "I've never been hurt this bad, and I know it's not fair of me to tell you to push through, as hard as it is. _But I promise, this too shall pass._ " Before realizing it, Libertus had switched to Galahdian, the language better befit to convey the emotion behind his words.

 

*~*~*

 

What he'd felt earlier during dawn, the strange sensation that washed across his body, from the tips of his toes to the hairs on the back of his neck, it returned with a vengeance. It was like, Nyx didn't even know how to explain, like a light within himself that wasn't his, and a heat that didn't burn but felt– oddly nice? He heard himself whine and heard Libertus' words and it was like a taut rope snapping into place. He'd been in pain and suddenly, he wasn't anymore. And Nyx had had more than his share of potions to know that this wasn't the potion's effects, not unless he'd gotten a drug-laced supply.

 

"Libertus," he said, and his Galahdian may have been rusty, but the words still rest easy and comforting on his tongue, "whatever you've given me, it's... it's working. I swear these hunters can't be trusted with shit like potions and elixirs." He was close enough he felt Lib's nose touch his cheek and it was oddly reassuring. "I'll live. We'll live."

 

***~*~***

 

Grinning, Libertus let out a chuckle at Nyx's assumption about the potion. He'd lost count of the times his friend had been completely clueless about the implications of Libertus' love-struck actions. It hurt, in a way, but it was something he'd learned to live with for many years. Even if Nyx didn't share his feelings, Libertus reminded himself that Nyx cared still. He'd gone through the windmill more than once on behalf of Libertus, be that to get him out of harm's way, or the trouble his big mouth caused him. It was affection, subtle and so defining of _Nyx_ , one Libertus would not give up for anything in the world.

 

"Good then, we're good." He replied in a low voice, trying not to allow the pain to show through his expression. If this worked and had eased Nyx's suffering, he could keep up the front for both their sakes. "We aren't done yet though." He added and got up, before setting the gasoline bottle into the portable burner next to the sink. As the water upon it boiled, he prepared his tools. A clean bandage on top of the table, followed by sterilized needle and medical tread, a pair of large surgical tweezers.

 

Carefully cleaning up the skin around Nyx's injuries, he laid another bandage under his arm and began working on it first. Ointment, tight wrapping, a few pieces of loose skin that had him cringe sympathetically. Once he boiled the metal tools though, it was time for the real work. Bracing himself, both for the pain and to steady his hands, he looked at Nyx in compassion.

 

"Ready? I will try to be quick."

 

***~*~***

 

"We've done this before, remember?" It wasn't a very good excuse, or a comforting one and Nyx's attempt at a smile failed pathetically when Libertus brushed a particularly painful scratch on his abdomen. He winced and grimaced instead. "Field mecidine and all but... be gentle with me alright, got fucked pretty hard by those ancient Kings already." And if that wasn't true then Nyx didn't really know what was. So he braced himself, and waited and sure, it hurt, but the light inside himself get pushing against the pain and the worst it got, the better it got too. Oddly enough. At least until he noticed the expression Libertus face. And that was just as odd as the sensation tickling warmly across his chest, down the sides of his body, wherever Libertus' hands brushed his skin.

 

"This is so fucking weird," he groaned. Nyx felt his skin tighten where Libertus pulled it together. "Drugs or whatever... the fuck... it's weird. Like when we almost died when that weapon hit the ground, remember? But more... weirder. You sure the potion was ok? No expiry date on it?"

 

***~*~***

 

Concentrated on methodically digging the pieces of metal from Nyx's body, and gritting his teeth to withstand each jab of pain which followed, Libertus almost missed Nyx's question entirely. Blinking, he tried to gather his thoughts, to form an answer, even though he hadn't had much time to make full sense of things for himself. Still, it felt wrong to lie or withhold the truth from his friend; so Libertus decided to go with half the information for now.

 

"Nyx, look... The potion was fine. _This_ though?" Libertus added as he pulled out another piece of bullet, a bit of his energy transpiring over to Nyx's body. "Is something else entirely." Finally he couldn't find any more shrapnel, so Libertus began sewing the wounds with quick moves. "I think we ought to talk more about it after you've slept and aren't lacking this much blood. What you need to know for now, is not to worry about this." Looking into Nyx's eyes, Libertus gave him a small smile. "I won't mess things up this time. This isn't the great King's magic or the power of damn Lucians. It's all us, Nyx. _We Galahdians have our own kind of magic._ "

 

***~*~***

 

It was hard to follow the entirety of Libertus' words when each and every one was punctuated by sharp pain that reached all the way from his thighs up across his back. He got potions, and he got magic. But Nyx didn't really get – didn't really understand – whatever the hell Lib was going on about. So he ignored it. Libertus was right that he didn't need to worry – he'd survive and he'd be fine, eventually – and so Nyx closed his eyes, forced himself to inhale and exhale in time with Libertus' movements and the pain that lanced through him. Until it was barely anything and it wasn't the loss of blood or his wounds that made him sleepy, but the comfortable dip of the bed under him and the warmth of his friend so close to his own body.

 

“Mhmm, okay, but...” Nyx mumbled, “don't forget you have to tell me about it… tomorrow.”

 

 

***~*~***

 

"Wha-" Looking up from his work, Libertus' words died in his throat as he saw Nyx's face, finally relaxed in sleep. Letting out a long sigh, Libertus cut the tread after the last stitch, and after discarding the needle, pushed the back of his hand to his eyes for a while. After a second of thought, he leaned down over Nyx, listening to the sound of his breaths. Slow and even, if a bit shallow, though it was understandable, given the tug of pain which followed each one. Without thinking too much about it, Libertus placed a kiss on Nyx's forehead, the skin cool under his lips.

 

" _The things you do to me..._ " he muttered, shaking his head. Making a quick work of the last bandages, Libertus removed the blood stained sheets, cleaned Nyx's back with a wet cloth and wrapped the duvet around him. After placing the axe next to the bed, he laid down on his side, gently wrapping a hand over Nyx. The bed was way too small for them both, and the frame dug uncomfortably into his side and hip, but it didn't matter. Libertus couldn't calm down unless he heard Nyx breathing, and knew he also needed to keep him warm. Despite the burn in his eyes, sleep seemed to elude him.

 

***~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

***~*~***

 

Nyx dreamt of… fire and buildings crumbling around him. He dreamt of warping across the sky and falling and to Libertus' body trapped under debris and the struggle of trying to free him. Dreamt of watching his best friend die and grief flood him; of the shock reverberating through his muscles as he saw Glauca-slash-Drautos face; of forcing himself to watch his King die and of running. It wasn't quite the stuff of nightmares, and it wasn't enough to fully wake him up from his potion (or magic) induced slumber, but still enough that somewhere through the night, he rose and turned, burying his face against whatever part of Libertus he could reach before falling back asleep.

 

***~*~***

 

He almost thought it was a dream, but no; Nyx's lips and nose brushed against the skin of his neck, the unruly strands of hair spilled over his shoulder. Libertus held onto Nyx like a man drowning, several tears running unbidden down his sides.

  
He did not recall when exhaustion had finally overwhelmed him, the dark tendrils of confusing dreams pulling him under. Pain and fear interlaced with hope, with yearning. The first light of the new dawn is what rouse him, few rays of sunlight streaming through a couple of loosened roof boards.

 

***~*~***

 

Nyx woke to overwhelming heat and the sticky sensation of skin on skin, pressed right on him. He groaned, tried to but his throat was too try – painfully so – and his face felt tight, too oddly warm. Libertus was right beside him and whatever had happened between them, Nyx felt his presence more than comforting; he found it necessary, really. It was barely a sliver of a memory, but he remembered, waking up during the night and turning and burying himself against Libertus.

 

“Lib...” he said, a tiny whisper of a word. Nyx didn't move. With consciousness also came the dull ache of having been beaten bloody and sewed back together. “See, made it...”

 

***~*~***

 

Pushing the last traces of sleep aside, Libertus opened his eyes at the sound of Nyx's hoarse voice calling his name. Looking down, he met Nyx's tired gaze, and felt a smile stretching his own lips, the reaction coming  completely naturally.

 

"Hey..." Lifting a hand from where it rested on his shoulder, Libertus gently ran the back of his knuckles over Nyx's cheekbone, watching with fascination as the tiny tattoo flashed with light under his touch. It kept him mesmerized for a moment longer, before what he was doing caught up with him, and he retreated his hand hastily, a shadow of embarrassment crossing over his features. Clearing his throat, he reached for the cup of water he had left nearby, offering it to Nyx.

 

Despite that his thoughts were a confused jumble still, a bright line of certainty shone through them, carrying all emotions being this close to Nyx evoked. He wished to be closer, wished to worship Nyx's battered body and make him forget the pain, and _claim him_ , and all those things a good friend really shouldn't be thinking of - but damn, wasn't it a bit too late for that.

 

***~*~***

 

Sure, he might have been just half asleep a moment ago, but that touch – and the way Libertus' fingers brushed across his cheek – it was another question on the pile of question he'd already had, and a pretty leading one. Nyx didn't move away, however, he rested his head on the pillow, eyes semi-shut and sighed. Even he wasn't as stupid as to ignore what the touch had been, right? Right?

 

“I don't need water,” Nyx said. It was a bold faced lie and his throat craved any liquid, but there were more important – and ground breaking – things first and question he needed the answer for. “I need you to...” he paused for a moment, wincing at an ache on his hip as he tried to right himself and face Libertus, “...tell me what that was. Tell me what happened, everything.”

***~*~***

 

"Only if you drink first." Libertus insisted, more for Nyx's sake than his own. Not like it was going to make the question go away, right? So he eased Nyx up in a sitting position which made them both wince a little, and raised the glass again. However, his heart was hammering in his chest, bringing his attention to the fact that Nyx hadn't pushed him away, hadn't even looked disturbed at his blatant display of affection.

 

"I cannot explain it that well but... What I did yesterday - I gave you a piece of me to keep you living. It was something I recall learning about back home, though didn't think it was true at the time. Our blood carries power for those willing to share their life with another from our people. The tattoos are like sigils, marks which can initiate the connection." Libertus took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever Nyx's reaction would be. "And it's something that will go on for the rest of our lives. When one of us finally dies, the other would be soon to follow. So don't go all 'hero' on me just yet, ok? Despite the current shitstorm which is Lucis, I ain't ready to kick the bucket."

 

***~*~***

 

Okay... what?! Nyx groaned as he was forced to sit up, straighter than his muscles could take at the moment. His eyebrows knit together and he glared mildly in Libertus direction when the glass of water was pressed against one of his palms. Fine, fine. Nyx lifted it against his mouth, relief flooding him when his lips opened around the rim of the glass and cool water ran down his throat. Okay, he'd needed that. But Libertus explanation? It wasn't that Nyx regretted his decision of demanding it from his friend. Just… it hadn't been what he'd wanted to hear.

 

“So you decided I couldn't die and did this...” he paused and lifted his head, the glass suddenly forgotten. Nyx's fingers twitched and he gritted his teeth. “What the fuck, Lib! I had a deal, why the hell do you think I put on the ring?! And you– holy shit… you… what the fuck did you do?!” If he'd been able to pummel his fists onto Libertus chest and he might've done so, out of sheer frustration and sheer confusion and holy fuck – EVERYTHING.

 

***~*~***

 

"To hell with that! They dealt you a shitty hand, and there's no honor in what they demanded in return. Hell, you fought for their city..." Libertus frowned, turning his head away. "And what was I supposed to do anyways, huh? Just watch you die? Not when I had the chance to try and change that." Hastily brushing away a tear that had traitorously fallen down his side, Libertus continued, still not meeting Nyx's gaze. "I'm ready to face whatever consequences this could have, though given the Lucii didn't smite me on the spot, I guess you shouldn't worry about them. I'm sorry it must feel so weird to you Nyx, but I hope maybe you'll forgive me for making that group decision... Ugh just, I'm going to shut up now." Running a hand through his hair, Libertus finally looked up.

 

***~*~***

 

Oh come on that had to be the most unfair of things and Nyx visibly recoiled at the tone of Libertus voice, at the way he tried not to make such a huge deal out of whatever this was when well... It was a big f deal. Nyx was alive and well on the road of recovery. He was alive and sure, maybe it hadn't been his decision, but it wasn't so bad, right? The anger ebbed away as he looked up at Libertus' face and saw the distress he'd caused him. And then, yeah it was painful enough, to know he could make it better, maybe, and the implications of that thought. If they were really connected by some invisible magic, then...

 

"Don't. Shut up I mean, I... Shit Lib, I would've done the same, ok." It wasn't a question. If Libertus life was the one in danger he would've done anything to save him... Which meant that... Oh. "I thought tonight was pretty decent for a half dead man, right. It was... Warm." He didn't know how to even voice that he'd enjoyed the contact, the skin on skin, the way Libertus arms had curled over him...

 

***~*~***

 

"Yeah?" Heat spread over his face at Nyx's words. Wondering how to voice any of the countless thoughts which filled his mind, he finally settled with "'Cause I liked it too... Half-dead thing aside, heh." Real smooth, right. Yet Libertus couldn't really blame his head for seeming full of cotton, considering the relief he was feeling.

 

For a moment, he'd really been worried that he'd crossed some line which Nyx would not have wished him to. It was comforting, to say the least, seeing Nyx trying to put the tension between them to rest. Sure, they bickered a lot in the past, but never too seriously, and always joked about it by the end of the day. Looking over the bandages wrapped around Nyx's chest, Libertus saw some blood had seeped through them, but it was way less than he'd expected. It was good, meant Nyx really was powering through, no longer at the brink of death. Allowing himself a small sigh of relief, Libertus smiled softly.

 

"Might need to change these though. And Nyx... We're all good, right?"

 

***~*~***

 

It wasn't that Nyx believe his words a hundred percent, more like that he forced himself to believe that yeah, they were good – or at least, eventually they'd be even better than they were already. Still, it wasn't like he was mad at Libertus. Not really.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, bowing his head slightly as a small smile tinged his lips. “We're good Lib.” What Nyx didn't say was that he couldn't have done any of it – saving Insomnia, protecting the oracle – without Libertus in his mind; that he'd never wished for them to be torn apart, especially not by his words. “And I… I appreciate you saving my life, you know. I mean I didn't really want to die, just doing what needed to be done,” he barked out a short laugh, “you know, saving the world every day...”

 

And then, there was the issue of his bandages. Which Nyx didn't really want to think about, not about the pain nor the softness that accompanied it, but well, it did have to be done, didn't it?

 

“Yeah, change them, I'll be fine.”

 

***~*~***

 

Getting up to fetch the needed supplies, Libertus groaned as his back cracked in protest.

 

 "Gah, getting old already." He quipped, stretching his arms over his head. Also, his leg itched but there was nothing he could do because of the cast. Heck of a morning indeed. While the water boiled, he checked up what else was around the place, quietly humming under his breath. It was ridiculous to feel as giddy as he did when Nyx had smiled at him, but damn. Didn't this man had a heck of a charm, even as roughed up as he was now. (Not like he'd say it out loud, but Libertus _really_ liked how Nyx looked with two days worth of stubble. It was so different from his usual clean-shaved look it almost seemed _sultry_. Sitting back down on the bed, Libertus slowly unwrapped the bandages, mindful not to disturb the healing flesh.

 

"I think... these are looking quite ok actually." He lifted Nyx's arm to inspect it further, the burns seeming significantly less irritated than yesterday; also the skin was already fusing back together. "Almost as if you were in the King's infirmary." Even the bullet holes looked fine, neat black stitches keeping everything in place. Despite the extent of the damage, Libertus hadn't lied when he'd told Nyx the burns weren't ugly; if anything, the pale lines adorned his skin akin to lightning bolts, or the roots of a tree. After applying the salve with gentle fingers, Libertus wrapped the wounds again and washed his hands.

 

"Hungry? We got... let's see... can of leiden potatoes with greens, can of leiden sweet potatoes with nutmeg, another can but with leiden potatoes on their own. Grade A menu, isn't it?" Jokes aside, Libertus really did feel his stomach growl at the prospect of breakfast. He realized it had been well over a day since they'd had anything, and especially in Nyx's case, food could do him wonders.

 

***~*~***

 

“Lib,” Nyx called towards the empty corridor at the sound of Libertus humming. It was definitely a hell of a change from their conversation just a little while earlier and it eased Nyx's heart too. Especially now that he knew they were both on the road towards a recovery that wasn't entirely physical either – there was also the matter of his confusing emotions, or the way his heart fluttered at the sound of Libertus' voice. “You can stop worrying, you know. You're about as hurt as me at the moment, maybe more so with...” Nyx paused and glanced towards his leg; it'd been such a close shot and if Libertus hadn't survived… hell, he really didn't want to think about it. “So just make us whatever, anything would be good, and then, I guess I can go back to napping the rest of my life away.”

 

***~*~***

 

"All I gotta do is warm it up a bit." Libertus added while rummaging around the shelf for utensils and the can opener he'd seen earlier. The burner did its job quite fast and soon the smell of sauce and potatoes filled the air. "There's also some rudimentary bathroom over here but I guess warm water would take some fiddling with the generator."

 

Placing a couple of mugs filled with the food on the side of the bed, Libertus sat next to Nyx, handing him his share.

 

"I can't say it's all sunshine and daisies, but my leg doesn't hurt as much as it did at first. However... I might be too jittery to stay in one place while you rest." Libertus didn't want to say it, but coming off the pills wasn't going to be as simple as tossing them out. With the amount of battles and pressure the Kingsglaive had been under in the past few months, he'd turned to rely on medication more often than it had been wise to, and now it was catching up with him.

 

***~*~***

 

“Had worse, you know this.” And really, Nyx didn't really want to remember the times he and Libertus had been stuck gnawing at old stale military rations in dirty, bloody battlefields. Too many, he reckoned. “And as much as I know I need a shower, after all the stitching you did me, I don't think I should be getting one, so sorry for stinking up the room, Lib,” he said, with a short snap of a laugh at the end. It was his own attempt at injecting humor into whatever was going on at the moment, because they'd gone from emotional, to sad to – Nyx didn't know. He wanted to, but he had no fucking clue how to even ask.

 

“Maybe you can, hell I don't know, I think I'll,” Nyx stopped, he glanced up towards Libertus and then back down at himself, at his hands – red and scratched, if not outright bloody. “I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you. There.” Nyx swallowed down the lump on his throat and tried to shift, away maybe. It really fucking sucked not being able to do anything without help.

 

***~*~***

 

"Believe me, we're both bloody enough so I don't even notice at this point. But cleaning up eventually would be a good idea as we're running low on bandages and I don't want grime and whatnot in your wounds." Libertus shook his head at Nyx's attempt to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about it though, I'll figure how to do it without moving you much."

 

Clearing his throat, Libertus felt his heart flutter when Nyx admitted what was worrying him. The pull between the two of them had not lessened, but Libertus had tried to give Nyx any space he might need first, a moment to contemplate the overwhelming difference in their perception for each other.

 

"Gotta say though, I'm more than happy to oblige." He spoke softly, laying down on the bed. After a moment of getting his legs in some semi-comfortable position, Libertus met Nyx's eyes. The simple point of contact where their shoulders met was enough to make him hold his breath for a bit. Then he reached out, wrapping an arm around Nyx and bringing him even closer, fingers cradling through his hair.

 

***~*~***

 

Okay so the touching was, admittedly, weird. But also so, so nice. Nyx's eyes closed and he leaned his face against Libertus' shoulder, pressing his nose right against his skin, where he could smell Libertus' scent (which really did stink; but then again, so did Nyx himself) and breathe it in and it was right. Somehow, it felt right. Nyx's fingertips tingled and there it was again, the oddly pleasant tug that he'd felt that night as he'd laid dying. The magic between them. He felt it and sure, it scared the shit out of him but… But it also felt good. Better than he had words for.

 

“Just don't leave the burner on,” Nyx mumbled, his lips close enough to mouth the side of Libertus neck – which he would've done if he weren't entirely terrified of what it might mean if he did. And well, he would've pushed Libertus away him, but he didn't want to. For once, Nyx knew exactly what he wanted and not having him right there wasn't it.

 

***~*~***

 

Feeling like embers glimmered somewhere deep within his core every time Nyx did some small movement against him, Libertus began to realize the disadvantages of their newly found position. He'd suppressed his desire for many years, but they were never this close before. However, just thinking that perhaps, there was going to be a chance for them to get even closer... Libertus had to stop that train of thought before it went too far. He couldn't assume anything yet, even with Nyx becoming more accepting of their new connection.

 

"Huh?" He took a look at the heater, wondering if he'd forgotten to turn it off. But the fact that Nyx was already starting to snore softly suggested that the man had really still been quite tired and possibly confused. Libertus felt a bit bad for likely pushing him beyond his process of recovery, both in their conversation and emotionally. "Rest now, it's all well." He whispered, letting his own eyes close as well. Honestly, he felt a bit drowsy, and remembered his energy was running for two now. And having Nyx in his arms like this... how many times Libertus had dreamed of that, wished to cross over the barrier between them? Might as well enjoy it as long as he could now.

 

***~*~***

 

Nyx didn't quite realize he was on the verge of falling asleep until his eyelids grew impossibly heavy and he felt himself slump forward against something warm and solid and most certainly too comfortable not to melt against. And then, well, maybe it was —no it most likely was the fact he had nearly died not even two days earlier —because he was out like a light. This time, he didn't dream, or if he did, he didn't recall it. Nyx didn't remember anything but cozy warmth and the lingering magic in his veins, and the sunlight dimming in the distance when he woke up and groggily realized he'd wasted the day away.

 

***~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

***~*~***

 

The soft tap of raindrops against the roof was what woke Libertus from his rather pleasant slumber. He really wished to stay where he was, but the rain reminded him of the water tower and the generator he had to take a look at. Sighing, he gently moved Nyx so that he was laying entirely on the bed, and went to the dark room which served for bathroom.

 

The flickering lights had been the first indication something wasn't right with the power source. So now, several hours later, Libertus sat on the floor next to the bed and tried to assemble the misbehaving fuel pump for the third time in a row. Who knew when the damn thing had been maintained properly for the last time, but unless he got it to work before sunset, it would mean another night without warm water.

 

Also, there was something making the hairs on the back of his neck rise, a peculiar form of sixth sense everyone dealing with daemons felt sometimes. He worried they could try and attack at night, attracted by the scent and weakened light. The axe was in arms reach, a thin line of the blade shining in silver after Libertus had taken the time to sharpen it with the weapon stone he'd found on one shelf.

 

***~*~***

 

Nyx blinked his eyes open, trying to cast away the remnants of sleep from his vision. It wasn't easy and his body ached for him to give it up and to let that soft, peaceful haze take him again. But unlike earlier that morning, this time he was alone – at least in the bed – and that was enough to set him on edge. Whatever connection he now had with Libertus, he could tell that Lib was safe and sound, and close by too, but Nyx didn't– couldn't rest until he saw him. So with a grunt and a sharp tug on his stitched side, he pushed himself up. His entire arm throbbed with the effort it took to keep his torso upright and off the mattress, but Nyx ignored the pain, after all, he'd had so much worse. He scanned the room, sighing as relief flooded him when he noticed the shadow by the bed and Libertus sitting on the floor.

 

“What are you doing there?” Nyx's voice was thick, husky, and his throat was too-dry all over again. “Woke up and it was cold...” It wasn't really a complaint but damn if he wanted that comfortable feeling of having Libertus pressed against him again.

 

***~*~***

 

Just as the stubborn mechanism finally slid into place properly, Libertus heard a rustle from the bed and looked up. Nyx's face still held traces of sleep and a small frown, which Libertus thought had no right to make him feel that weak at the knees.

 

"Hey sleepin' beauty. Sorry for waking you." Cleaning up the grease from his hands with a cloth, Libertus held out the fuel pump. "But I had to get this working right before it decides to bugger in the middle of the night." Shyly reaching forward, he wrapped the blanket tighter around Nyx, his hand brushing down his back in a comforting move. "I'll put it in the generator again and be right back. How does that sound?"

 

***~*~***

 

Although the words did have his stomach fluttering and his throat feeling tight all of a sudden, Nyx ignored the thought that maybe magic aside, Libertus thought him attractive, and focused on the way Libertus' hand moved down his spine. He bit back a moan at that, at the tingly heat and the pleasure coiling between his legs, because surely he didn't... Fucking hell, Nyx had never even considered it, before, that he might be attracted to a guy, and now... Of course, lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed the noise outside the rickety house. It was a growl if some sort, definitely not human, and a lumbering crash forward, like there might be something out there stalking them in the dying light.

 

"Crap." Nyx looked in Libertus direction and shook his head. "Don't go out there!"

 

***~*~***

 

Libertus could almost miss the little shiver which passes through Nyx's body at his touch. _Almost._ But being as close as they were... He brushed away the thought it was due to the cold, not when he could see Nyx's face reddening slightly. _Oh_.

 

Of course, the damn daemon or wild beast or what it was picked that exact moment to make itself known, the scraping of claws and shuffle of a large body between the bushes playing with their fraying nerves.

 

"The generator's in the house, don't worry. At least they've had enough insight to keep it here. The outside lights will kind of make us shine like a lighthouse however... Let's hope the niffs won't come to replace the daemons." Patting Nyx's hand that still rested on his forearm, Libertus stood up and went to work.

 

Putting the fuel pump back in the bulky husk of the generator was relatively quick, albeit messy job. Yet as the first fickly stream of water began running warm from the tap, Libertus grinned. That was it. Lights on and everything. It made him worry less about the uncertain prospect of their stay here. Returning to the main room with two steaming buckets full of water, a couple of thinning towels and a bar of soap which had likely been in a desert for the better part of the decade, Libertus set everything down and pulled up a chair.

 

"Now, what do you think about sitting here and letting me take care of the rest?" He tried to make it sound casual but... There was a difference between the impersonal feel of the common showers back at the Kingsglaive headquarters and _this_. "If you think you're up to it on your own, I can be a gentleman and look away. Still, I'd very much like if you don't have to move around much just yet."

 

***~*~***

 

Admittedly, at any other time Nyx would've scoffed and rolled his eyes and brushed Libertus little pat of his arm right off. Today, however, he shuddered and grunted with the effort it took him to sit up a little straighter, gazing down the corridor with not quite fear but anticipation. After all, whatever was out there may not be an immediate thread, but if the Empire figured out he was still alive, then they'd certainly come out of the woodwork to hunt him.

 

But such nasty thoughts —of dying all over again; worse, of being without Libertus— were forgotten when Lib appeared again and okay, maybe Nyx did turn his face away to hide the way his cheeks heated up at the thought of being washed. Sure, he was wounded but he was far from useless, and far from being unable to do anything at all. So it was shame mingling with a touch of anger that had him staring down Libertus after he turned back to face him.

 

"I know what you'd rather do, I think," he said, "But I'm not sure I..." Nyx trailed off, shaking his head.

 

***~*~***

 

"Yeah?" Admittedly, watching Nyx's face turn a deeper shade of scarlet had an interesting effect on Libertus. But tiptoeing around anything wasn't really his strong side, so he just shrug his shoulders and moved the chair closer to the bed, before easing Nyx into it. "Then I'll start up and go away if you tell me to."

 

He was trying to imagine being in this position instead, but he'd be biased about having Nyx this close for sure. Certainly however, he didn't wish to make his friend feel inadequate or anything. Yet Nyx was always a little stubborn, especially in an aspect where he could have done things himself. Determined to show him the good side of this, Libertus began. First, he got one of the towels wet, squeezing it off until it was no longer runny with water, but still warm in his hand. Then he gently ran it over Nyx' face and neck, mindful of his injuries. Next he tipped Nyx's head back and poured little warm water over his head, just enough to get his hair wet.

 

Soap in hand, he washed Nyx's hair, fingers combing over it methodically, straightening out knots and tangles. Ok maybe he was a bit more excited about this that it was strictly necessary, but not in a wrong way. Libertus wished he could make Nyx relax, have him feel good after the man had gone through the grinder for everyone. So he hummed something calming, pouring more water to wash away the soap. It dripped down the old rickety floorboards, finding its way through the cracks. Nothing the old place hasn't seen before, surely.

 

Getting the towel back in the bucket and then out, Libertus moved onto Nyx's back. He went extra slow at the area of his shoulder blades, mindful of the many bruises formed upon them. Next was the more fortunate arm, skin void of burns. He lifted it to his own chest, running the towel from Nyx's shoulder to his wrist, then back up for the other side. Hesitating for a second, Libertus brought his lips to Nyx's fingers, placing a couple of small kisses on the tips and over his battered knuckles.

 

***~*~***

 

It was very hard, nearly fucking impossible to just stand there and accept that yes, for a speedy recovery, he really should allow Libertus to do this. That he wasn't going to reach and try to shake Lib off or hide from him like a wounded animal. Logically, Nyx knew all of this. Logically he was perfectly aware that Libertus had seen all of his body before, that there was absolutely no reason to feel ashamed... And yet. Furious heat, pooled on his face.

 

Nyx eyes slid shut and he rested his chin against his collarbone, as he fought off little shudders that rocked through him with every movement of Libertus' hands. He didn't want to see, didn't think he could withstand the amazing sensation rushing across his body and replacing the aches with something else, something he couldn't remember feeling in a very, very long time. And sure, he was afraid he'd start showing some more physical signs of pleasure, that the fire inside him reached lower and... Nyx's dick throbbed at the kiss to his fingers and he moaned softly.

 

"You don't have to do that too..." But he didn't want Libertus to stop, either. He slowly moved, raising his free arm to tug Libertus shoulder.

 

***~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

***~*~***

 

Heated bolt of desire ran through Libertus at the sound which had left Nyx, at the almost _debauched_ expression on his face. _He_ was making Nyx feel like this and it really struck something right home. He's wished for something, anything such as this between them for _years_. And now that he was as close, Libertus couldn't even think, this is how dumbstruck he felt around Nyx. But the warm palm resting at the bare skin between his neck and shoulder, pulling him forth was a pretty big clue.

 

"What if I wanna...?" He replied almost in an afterthought, the words leaving him as whisper as their faces were now but an inch apart, noses brushing as he looked down. He could count every eyelash, every nearly invisible freckle which adorned Nyx's skin from this point. Gaze wandering further, he contemplated for what seemed like the thousand time in his life, what it would feel like if he was to capture Nyx's full bottom lip between his, to taste the skin and feel his warmth. _Don't need to wonder no more._ It almost didn't seem like his own thought, it was so filled with certainty and Libertus followed blindly. He pressed forth into a shy kiss, but a touch of lips against lips even when he wished for so much more.

 

***~*~***

 

It was so much more than Nyx had ever hoped or feared for and, at the exact same time, completely overwhelming. Without a single thought running through his head, Nyx's whole body seized up. He froze, muscles twitching and a shot of pleasure laced pain running through him. More than anything, it felt... Somehow it felt right. Nyx couldn't say he'd ever kissed a guy before, hadn't ever wanted to, nor considered the idea, but now, with Libertus' day old stubble scratching his chin, he felt... Right. He parted his lips against Libertus mouth, his fingertips digging onto the skin of his shoulder harder than they ought too... Because, whether or not this was a terrible idea, and whether or not his body could take it, Nyx wanted more...

 

***~*~***

 

Kissing Nyx was... perfect, in an oddly imperfect way. Neither of them had much finesse and there was a certain desperation running through them both; evident in the grip of Nyx's hand, in the way Libertus wasted no time to deepen the kiss once given a chance. It was _them_ , messy and hot-headed as they'd always taken life. The heat of Nyx as their tongues met, the taste of him mixed with something akin to ash, earthy and powerful, waking a primal part of Libertus' mind as his hands sought another point of contact between them.

 

One settled under Nyx's jaw, fingers brushing the line of his neck, feeling the staccato beat of his pulse, while the other rested on his still clothed thigh. Muscles shifted as Libertus ran his palm down slowly, applying a steady pressure, encouraged by the noise Nyx had made, the sound of it drowned between their lips. His own blood rushing south, Libertus felt almost lightheaded, high on the desire burning through his body.

 

***~*~***

 

Honestly, it wasn't the fact that they were kissing as much as the fact that he was fucking kissing Libertus that made Nyx's blood sizzle hot in his veins. He heard himself groan into Libertus' mouth. Or maybe it was the other way around. Nyx wasn't entirely sure, the same way he wasn't entirely sure if this sensation was all himself or a part of the magic that now ran between them, warmth and pleasure, but at the same time, cool and entirely too strange for him to be able to describe it. Nyx didn't fight it, either, he traced his fingers up the side of Libertus' neck and reached over his hair to tug at it. This time around, there was no helping it, and despite his wounds, Nyx knew he was – perhaps obviously – aroused and sure, that thought scared him.

 

***~*~***

 

Lips separating for a moment, Libertus breathed in sharply at the tug of his hair. Nyx had found a weak spot... though judging by how much _tighter_ Nyx's leather pants seemed, he wasn't the only one. Grinning, Libertus placed a quick kiss to the corner of Nyx's mouth before hoisting him up against his chest, palms firmly gripping his butt. If his leg wasn't in a cast, Libertus was certain he'd love to keep that position, have Nyx's slender body entirely in his arms as they kissed.

 

Things being as they were however, he figured the bed was a much better option for them both. So he gently lowered Nyx down onto it, and followed, resting on his elbows above him. Looking at Nyx from that spot did a whole new bunch of things to his already overwhelmed mind; he wished to touch him more, to taste him. And so he did, placing wet, open mouthed kisses down the supple line of his neck, nibbling gently at the softer skin atop his chest, the patches still available between the bandages that is.

 

"Stars above, you're so _gorgeous_..." The words left him as a hoarse groan and he looked up, wishing to meet Nyx's eyes, hoping to convey this wasn't just sweet nothings, hoping even if for a moment, Nyx could see himself the way Libertus did. Thumbs brushing in slow circles at the smooth skin of Nyx's hips, Libertus bit his bottom lip, then reached to unbutton Nyx's pants before easing them down his long legs and all the way off. He swallowed hard when he saw a trace of wetness had soaked through the cotton of Nyx's boxers, and couldn't stop himself from reaching forth and tracing the shape of him with a thumb.

 

This was million times hotter than any dream he'd had, or all the secret times Libertus had dared to imagine Nyx in such a way. This, he couldn't have anticipated; how sensitive Nyx was, how responsive to even the slightest touch, how almost shy but clear in his desire.

 

"Tell me... tell me what you want." He spoke softly, but with a rush of certainty. "I want to hear you say it." It wasn't that he worried Nyx might not wish this, the opposite was pretty clear, but a part of Libertus wanted to be sure, wanted to know. And well, while he'd given a _lot_ of thought about being with Nyx in such a way, chance was the man had a thing in mind as well.

 

***~*~***

 

Okay so, maybe it was the fact that he'd never done this before, or that none of his previous trysts had been quite so... bold, but Nyx felt a tendril of discomfort at the way Libertus moved. Although those palms firmly gripping his ass sent sharp, white hot, jabs of pleasure up his spine and coiling in his guts, the entire thing didn't feel wrong as – maybe too fast? Nyx didn't know. At that moment, his mind was quite unable to really grasp everything that was happening.

 

With his shoulders down on the mattress, he found himself gazing up into Libertus' eyes. And there it was again, the magic that had never meant to really exist but manifested its presence now, nonetheless. Nyx tipped his head back. There wasn't much he could do in this position and his hand on Libertus' hair dropped, fingertips ghosting the back of his neck and between his clothed shoulder blades, feeling the hard muscle beneath the fabric. Between his legs, unbeknownst to the thoughts and the confusing running through his mind, Nyx's dick throbbed against his boxers. He groaned – heard himself groan – and that was both the pressure in his groin and the wet kisses sliding down his neck and collarbone. Because sure, it felt good – amazing, really – and because he did want it. He wanted Libertus and there was no denying that; not to himself, not to Libertus' himself, nor to the magic running in their veins.

 

"You..." Nyx's panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. It hadn't been too warm earlier, not nearly enough to justify just how damn hot he felt. "I want you... But, I don't –" He couldn't even shake his head, or say the words that needed to be said. "...We're both wounded, don't wanna go too far."

 

***~*~***

 

Chuckling, Libertus placed a playful kiss on the side of his leg. "Yeah. No worries... Nyx I just... wanna make you feel good." He said, sounding somewhat shy. "I'm getting too ahead of myself sorry." He didn't _really_ think Nyx was opposed to it, but knew slow could be really, really good. After all, unless Libertus was missing some information, what they had between them was going to be a first in many ways. Honestly, he was considering being brave and trying to pleasure Nyx as much as possible, though that was perhaps going to be too overwhelming for them both, too quick.

 

So he decided nice and familiar was good; and after few more stolen kisses to the inside of Nyx's thighs, Libertus moved up to lay next to him on his side. Their bodies were pressed together, but none of his weight was over Nyx's wounded chest and arm. Tracing Nyx's high cheekbone with fingers, Libertus let his other hand wander down between them until it reached the bulge in Nyx's pants. He stroked him slowly a few times, a bit of a tease through the fabric. At Nyx's sharp intake of breath, Libertus moved so that his own hardness was pressed against Nyx.

 

***~*~***

 

Although the contact was beyond blissful, it also terrified the shit out of him. For a moment, Nyx thought he might instinctively flinch or try and fight Libertus off himself. Thankfully, although his body didn't react in such a way, his eyes widened slightly and he gasped shakily. How long had it even been since... since everything had happened? Around him, the dimly lit room seemed to spin and only having one palm against Libertus' back kept Nyx from the torrent of thoughts in his head, and all the sensations that assaulted him, seemingly all at once. "Lib..." he gasped, and his traitorous body bucked forward, his dick twitching against his underwear and pressing hard onto Libertus' crotch.

 

***~*~***

 

A part in the back of Libertus' mind wondered if perhaps he was rushing things too much, Nyx's hand on his back the only steady anchor of contact the other man had kept between them. But then Nyx's hips met his own, and _fuck_ that was so, so good. Libertus bit his bottom lip, burying his face in Nyx's neck, moving back against him, seeking more of that delightful pleasure. He only paused for a moment, to unbutton his own trousers and push them out of the way, sighing as that allowed him to _feel_ Nyx so much better. And damn if he'd thought just grinding against Nyx could be so satisfying… It send sharp jolts of heat through his loins, steady in their newly-found rhythm. Honestly, it was strange how close to the edge he already felt, though judging by Nyx's quickened motions against him, he wasn't the only one. Guiding Nyx's hand to the back of his head, he leaned to whisper in his ear.

 

"I like it when you play with my hair, you know…"

 

***~*~***

 

Not even five minutes ago and sex had been the last thing in his mind – really, there were more important things going on between them – and now… well, Nyx couldn't really lie to himself and say that he wasn't enjoying it. His cock ached between his legs and when Libertus moved just a few inches away to remove his own trousers, Nyx heard himself whine pathetically, a soft wheeze passing through his lips. It lasted only a moment and then the delicious pressure of Libertus' body over his own returned and Nyx just about lost it right there and then.

 

It didn't make sense – not really, not when he'd never been THIS quick to get so close to coming in his pants. Fist clenching over the top of Lib's head, fingertips digging into his scalp, Nyx arched, forcing his hips upward, slamming right against Libertus' cock.

 

“Do you?” It wasn't really a question, but when Libertus' breath caressed his earlobe, there wasn't much Nyx could do in the way of thinking. “Me too...” he whispered just as he reached down and tugged boxers aside to free his erection.

 

***~*~***

 

The hand grasping his hair, and the hot friction between them was almost enough to sent Libertus over the edge. He trailed sloppy kisses down Nyx's neck, alternating them with soft bites to the skin of his shoulder. He felt his dick throb against Nyx's own, the thoughts of _'fuck'_ and _'this is really happening'_ spinning through his head like a mantra. He realized Nyx's name kept slipping from his lips in hushed tone, as if he wished to beckon him closer, to reassure himself this wasn't a feverish dream. That, and the little sparks of light he felt transpire between them, sinking into the skin like static before storm.

 

Yeah, this was _definitely_ one of a kind experience. Hearing Nyx tease him in a rough voice was quite the thing as well. But at that point, Libertus realized he didn't have anything witty to say back, not when the air in his lungs was sweet and heavy like dark caramel; not when Nyx's presence surrounded him beyond the borders of their bodies, sank into him like bright sunlight.

 

***~*~***

 

Okay so, the last time he'd came quite so quickly and quite so shamelessly had been... hell, Nyx couldn't remember, probably in his late teenager years, when he was still fumbling around sex and being young and stupid and careless. There really were no excuses for how his breath hitched in his throat, a tiny gasp that turned into a whine when the head of his cock touched against Libertus' lower belly and his orgasm reached its peak.

 

How long had it even been? Half a minute? Nyx's body continued to move, his muscles twitching with the effort of driving himself against Libertus until he was thoroughly spent. His hands clung to the back of Libertus' head, clinging to his hair furiously, as if it were a lifeline. Sweat rolled down between his shoulder blades and Nyx didn't know what kind of noise he made; all he heard was blood thumping in his skull and way Libertus' breath sounded so close to his ears.

 

There was come dripping down his thighs and Nyx didn't ignore the sensation as much as he was overwhelmed by everything else: by the way the pleasure had erased every single pain in his body, the sated warmth in his gut; but more importantly, Libertus own dick still heavy against him and the knowledge that whatever happened, it was and it would be wonderful.

 

***~*~***

 

Feeling the mess Nyx made against him was… All that it took for Libertus to finish as well. And the outright _unfair_ noises that escaped Nyx with every push were something Libertus was sure to remember for a _long time_. So he gripped Nyx's hips, _hard_ , and drove down against him, spilling with a grunt. Only a moment later he realized he'd come all over Nyx's thighs and the thought almost made him dizzy because, _yeah_ , that was so obscenely satisfying.

 

Carefully resting down on his forearms so that he wouldn't press too hard over Nyx's sensitive body, he decided instead on kissing him again, soft and messy, just enjoying the touch of their lips. He felt so sated and calm and _perfect_ honestly. There was not a single ache through his body, just the haze of pleasure still thrumming through his veins, and Nyx's presence all around.

 

***~*~***

 

Nyx felt that heavy, dazing pull of sleep grip him again as soon as the aftermath of his orgasm finished wreaking through his body. He was warm, if sticky, and comfortable. And Libertus was right there, like a pillow or a blanket, covering him. Protecting him. Any other time and Nyx wouldn't have fallen asleep right after sex, but now? He couldn't fight it. Still recovering from his near-death experience and the effects of Libertus' newly found magic. Eyes drifting shut, Nyx kissed Libertus back, their lips sliding together for a little while, before he pulled away and smiled into Libertus' mouth. Nyx nestled his head up against Libertus' chest and exhaled softly. From there, it took maybe a moment from him to sink into exhausted sleep – thankfully dreamless and blissfully restful.

 

***~*~***


	6. Chapter 6

***~*~***

 

Libertus almost envied Nyx's state, which allowed him to fall asleep nearly instantly. But _come on_ , right now Libertus couldn't find it into himself to complain about _anything_. As crazy as two vigilantes hidden to lick their wounds in a semi-functional shack was, he realized he'd probably never been happier than he was in that very moment; with Nyx asleep in his arms, the warmth and closeness of him almost too much to handle at once. Hiding his face in the crook of Nyx's neck, Libertus grinned to himself quietly.

 

 _They'd kissed._ They'd done a _lot_ more than that, and damn if it wasn't spectacular, but of all things his mind kept turning back to their kisses because... Well it was such a simple thing but it also meant everything had changed. The amount of times Libertus had wanted to just stroll over to Nyx and kiss him was more than he could count. In the morning when he'd stumble in the kitchen looking for coffee, grumbling something unintelligible; at their lunch breaks on the slower days in the 'glaive headquarters; Nyx loved to sit under one tree (sometimes on top of the said tree, even if that wasn't what the King's warping was for) and unless Crowe wandered to chat with them, they were mostly hidden from view.

 

Libertus vividly recalled one spring day when it was finally warm enough to stay in the gardens, Nyx looking all dreamy and soaking in the sunlight and how he had _almost_ given in, right then and there, how hard was to keep himself from kissing that gorgeous face silly. Or when they'd fight and do a stupid stunt which almost gets them in trouble… He'd wished to pull Nyx from the ranks and kiss some sense into his reckless mind.

 

Yet, Libertus never found the courage to do either. He could never bring himself to risk what they had, the friendship they'd harbored for so many years, for the most of their lives – over his desire to have more, to have everything Nyx could give. He kept telling himself, that what he had now was enough – that Nyx had always been big on the _giving_ , on doing the most for others and that Libertus didn't _need_ to have it all. And he'd almost believed himself, up to the moment he nearly lost him. Since then, since the magic bound them, Libertus could no longer deny how he felt, could no longer stay on the side when he felt Nyx wished for him as well.

 

Placing a last, tiny kiss at Nyx's full bottom lip, Libertus moved away for a bit, enough to grab one of the discarded towels and clean them both up, because, yeah it was about time. As boneless and pleased he felt, he doubted Nyx would appreciate waking up to the mess. After fixing up both their pants, Libertus realized he really didn't want to do anything in the moment, but stay with Nyx, so he did – laid back next to him, pulling the blanket over them both.

 

The air had already gotten a bit of a chill, the night bringing colder weather – still not cold enough to be a true bother, but it definitely made having a warm body to press to all the more pleasant. He wasn't exactly sleepy, but it didn't matter – Libertus was going to enjoy this, his hand slowly running through Nyx's still damp hair. _Stars_ , he had it bad, didn't he?

 

*~*~*

 

Nyx couldn't really tell how long he had slept for. He'd originally woken and fallen asleep to diffused light sprayed across the room, and now was no different. Through the curtains, yellowed beams peppered every surface and he blinked against the grogginess and the sheer exhaustion just to make sure that yes, this was real. And that yes, the way Libertus' body curved around his own, and the way he fitted in between Libertus' arms was indeed a part of reality and not some sort of dream his exhausted mind had conjured.

 

Either way, Nyx didn't move for a very long time. He dozed, lulled by the dim light and the comfortable warmth that pushed all pain away and kept it at bay. Although he was fairly sure that yes, this was all real, and that yes, what'd happened before he'd fallen asleep had also actually happened, there was a part of his mind that doubted it all, and that prickled with fear. Pushing those thoughts away, Nyx was content to just lay there, enveloped in Libertus' body heat and listening to the wind blowing against the walls. Although he knew they weren't exactly safe in this Hunter's shack, Nyx didn't consider leaving. Not any time soon. Not before he could move as he had done before the fight in Insomnia.

 

And how long would that take? Although he didn't suffer, given his barely aware, half-awake state, there was no telling what it'd be like once he did try to move. And as much of a help as Libertus was, he'd be the one to slow them down, in case they did wound up in trouble. Swallowing down, Nyx forced himself to just listen to the near-silence, and to just enjoy being. And when, at some point, he finally closed his eyes again and fell back asleep, it was also to the soft sound of Libertus' steady breathing, and to the rhythm of his heart, beating against Nyx's skin, and in a way, inside Nyx himself.

 

*~*~* 


End file.
